It is well known that rain gutters secured to the eaves of dwelling structures tend to become filled with accumulated debris over a period of time. Such accumulations necessitate that the rain gutter be cleaned periodically. Cleaning of fixed rain gutters often is awkward and laborious and frequently requires the use of ladders or scaffolds to provide access to the gutters. Previously, it has been known to secure the gutters to the structure in such a way as to allow the gutter to be tilted or pivoted downward to facilitate removal of accumulated debris from the ground. However, such previously known structures often involve elaborate manipulating mechanisms and are difficult to assemble. Moreover, many of the known structures suffer from poor support and all require removal of the down spout prior to tilting the gutter. Another drawback is that previously known hinge mechanisms are mounted in such a way that they are constantly exposed to leakage from the gutter thereby reducing the hinge's working life due to rust or oxidation. Accordingly, the prior art techniques and structure have been difficult to use and costly to maintain.
There is clearly a need in the art for a pivotal rain gutter that is easy to assemble, easily tilted for cleaning, and well supported from the dwelling structure.